


It's a Wrap!

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Series: TOS Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pon Farr, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Enterprise makes a very special encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wrap!

"Seriously, what were they thinking at Headquarters?" Kirk was staring at his reflexion.

 

Yeoman Jones had dropped first Kirk's coffee and then her boyfriend.

Uhura had been speechless in seven Terran and eighteen alien languages.

Scotty had needed more than a _wee dram_ to reassure himself of his sexual orientation.

A storage room full of tribbles had found it drop-dead gorgeous. Literally.

McCoy had actually spared him a hypo. Talk. About. Scary.

 

Spock, however, did not comment on Kirk's new uniform.

He was too busy divesting him of the green wrap-around tunic.

 

It had triggered acute pon farr.


End file.
